


I Need You

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day Four of Kinktober: Begging!





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You sighed out, a small smile placed upon your lips as you looked down upon your skeleton lover, Papyrus, watching as he panted heavily, looking up at you in desperation. You circled around him, noting how he was trembling before you, letting out a needy groan as you reached down and gently trailed your thumb over the head of his pulsating cock, smearing precum over it. 

“Human p-please~” 

You paused, pulling your hand away from his shaft before you raised your eyebrow. “Please what, Papyrus?”

Papyrus’ teeth clattered, his hips thrusting forwards, desperately wanting to feel you touch him again. “Human please touch me.”

You paused, glancing down at his flushed skull with beads of sweat rolling down before you smirked, gently caressing his head. “Oh sweetheart… I would, but I don’t think you want it that much…”

Papyrus shook his head frantically,”NO-No human! Please I do want it! No- wait I need it! I need you!”

 

You grinned brightly hearing this, crouching down so that you were on your knees by him as he laid on the mattress. “I guess you do really want me…” Your hand reached down and slowly started to trace over his bones, gripping his spine before you leaned down and gave it a few experimental licks. Your tongue slowly made its way down his body towards his pelvis and you watched as Papyrus could only lie back and weakly thrust his hips up, just hoping you would give in and let him release. 

Your hand let go of his spine before reaching down to grab the base of his cock, making him jump. You felt how his cock throbbed in your grip, smirking out as you slowly began to jerk him off, making him throw his head back, just glad to get some stimulation. “Is this better, Papyrus?”

He nodded his skull meekly, panting out as you moved your fist over his long dick. “M-Much better, human.”

A coy smile crossed your lips before you let go of him, making him whine out in protest. “Human pl-”

You cut him off as you moved your hands down, starting to undo the button to your pants. “Papyrus, trust me: You’ll like this much more.” You pulled your jeans and panties down your legs, kicking the articles of clothing off your ankles before you straddled his lap and ground your cunt against him.

Papyrus whimpered out, his hips moving against your own so that your juices combined as he moved his hands up, squeezing your sides. 

“H-Human please! I can’t take all of this teasing anymore!”

You sighed out, gazing down at him before you kissed the top of his skull and began to slowly move yourself down on his shaft. You groaned out, back arching as you felt our walls stretch to accommodate his size.

Papyrus keened out, his hands tightening on your waist as you rode him, quickening your pace as he moved his hips upwards, the sound of his bone slapping against your ass filling the room before you heard him groan out loudly as his body shuddered. You froze feeling his cum shoot into you before you looked down at him, feeling rather upset because you wanted to get off as well. 

Papyrus panted out, wiping his sweaty brow as you slowly started to slide off of him, frowning before he grabbed your waist, keeping you in place. “What are you doing, human?”

“Well I figured you were finished so... “ Your sentence trailed off and Papyrus only scoffed and rolled his sockets. 

“What gave you that impression?” You raised an eyebrow down at him, about to reply before he thrusted into you, making you realize that he was still hard.


End file.
